


The Captain and his Dog

by Wulfie89



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Hybrids, I don't know what I'm doing, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfie89/pseuds/Wulfie89
Summary: Uh, there's really no summary I can think of....basically....working dinner with a group and sex after, yeah....





	

The Captain and his Dog

It was late in the evening when the front door to the large mansion was opened, making a tall, muscular, young man's odd dog ears perk up, the floppy left one twitching a bit before he pushed himself up from his seated position and padded to the door to greet his Master, his curled, crimson furred tail swaying behind him. As soon as mahogany eyes fell upon the older dark haired male at the door, they brightened significantly before he hurried forward, the tags hanging from the collar around his neck jingling a bit and alerting the other man to his approach.

"Welcome home, Master." The red haired dog man greeted, dropping to his knees before the raven haired male, silently offering him any assistance he may need.

"Hello Renji. Did you finish your chores?" The raven asked in a stoic voice, shifting one foot towards the nude redhead to indicate to him to untie and remove his shoe.

The dog man, Renji, leaned forward to do as was silently commanded, his thick fingers easily and quickly pulling the laces open, loosening them enough to remove the shoe, "Of course, Master." He said with a small smile, setting the first shoe aside before picking up a house slipper and putting it in place of the shoe, then waiting for his Master to raise his other foot.

"I know I can always count on you, Renji." The raven haired male said, resting a hand between Renji's fluffy ears to balance himself enough to lift his other foot, "What are the cooks planning for dinner tonight?"

Renji hummed as he busied himself with removing his Master's other shoe, "They are planning Saba Shioyaki, Nikujaga, Sunomono, Miso Soup, and Genmai." He said as he repeated his previous actions with this shoe as the last, sitting up straighter when the slipper was in place and his Master wasn't using his head to balance with.  
"Tell them to stop the preparations. We are going out this evening. After you have spoken with the head chef, attend to me in my room." The raven said, giving Renji's floppy ear an affectionate scratch before heading towards the stairs.

Renji lowered his head to the floor in a low bow, "Of course, my Master." He murmured, waiting until the raven was gone before climbing to his feet and scratching his head in confusion. Master never took him out of the house for something like dinner. He shrugged but headed for the kitchen to inform the chefs before going up to his Master's room. Once there, he knocked on the door before sinking to his knees again.

"Come in, Renji. I need to get you ready for tonight." The raven called out.

Renji blinked a little in surprise but stood to open the door and step inside, confusion clear on his face, "Where are we going, Master?" He questioned as he watched the man pull things from a black bag.

"I have a working dinner that I was invited to in order to go over things for a case. I was instructed to bring a plus one so you will be my plus one. Now, come. Kneel on the bed facing the wall." He instructed.

Renji's confusion grew at that, but he didn't question his Master any further and moved to do as he was kneeling on the bed with his back to the other man. He heard some rustling before something cold and wet was pressed to the hole beneath his tail making him gasp and jerk away in surprise.

"Remain still, Renji." The raven instructed, putting a hand on Renji's hip to hold him in place.

Renji whined a little and bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder through a curtain of crimson hair before letting out a faint growl as that item was pressed against his hole again, gradually breaching the ring of muscle in order to slip inside of him, causing his back to arch before a surprised noise left him when what felt like a bulb breached him, the ring of muscle around his hole closing up around the end of the bulb. Renji pulled his lower lip between his sharp teeth, whimpering quietly as his body quivered, "M-Master.....?"

"Hush, Renji. If you get through tonight with this, you will begin a new step of training." The raven said, a hint of caring in his voice as he gently rubbed the spot just above Renji's tail.

"Y-yes, Master...." Renji whimpered before gasping when it felt like the bulb was expanding, "Wh-what??" He squeaked.

"We must make sure it remains inside. This is quite an interesting device I found on the way home." The raven said, sitting back once he was content with his task.

Renji remained perched on the bed on all fours, whimpering, panting, and quivering as he tried to adjust to the foreign, unforgiving device currently penetrating him.

"Hmmm, that looks very nice inside of you, Renji." The raven murmured in a husky voice, reaching out to run one long, slim finger from the device down to his pet's tight sack, "Hmmm, lets see, where did I put that ring? Ah, here it is."

"R-ring?" Renji squeaked, arching at the teasing touch.

"Well yes, of course. You are going to be dressed nicely and we cannot have you ruining the nice pants I found for you." The raven said, a teasing tone in his voice as he prepared the ring before slipping it onto his pet's half hard length, delighting in the small sound it ripped from the male below him, "Yes, perfect. Now, time for your clothes." He hummed, gently helping the hybrid stand, "Ah, what a cute blush, Renji." The man stated with a shadow of a smile before pressing his lips to Renji's for a few moments before pulling away, "Now, get dressed, Pet. I must go get myself ready as well." He commanded before turning away, "Your clothes are on the bed."

Renji shuddered and panted softly as he watched his Master disappear before sinking to his knees and pressing his hands against his hard length before yelping and jerking when a surprise burst of vibrations came from the device inside of him, a low moan tumbling past his lips.

"I said get dressed, Renji. Do not anger me." Came his Master's voice from the bathroom before the vibrations stopped, leaving Renji a hunched over, panting, quivering mess, "Now, get up and get ready or it will get worse."

Renji whined quietly, but managed to pull himself up on shaking legs, using the bed as support. Once he was up, he dug through the clothes before starting to shakily get dressed. The clothes consisted of a deep maroon button down shirt, a pair of pressed black slacks, and a black suit coat. Once dressed, the dog man sank into a seated position on the bed, pushing his hair out of his face as he took a few deep, steadying breaths. When he heard his Master exiting the bathroom, he pushed himself to his feet again, shifting a bit and shivering when the pants brushed against his aching cock, "M-Master. I-I'm ready."

"Not yet, Renji, sit. I need to do your hair." The raven said, looking flawless in his own suit, his dress shirt being a light blue grey instead of Renji's red. Once Renji was seated, he went up behind him, armed with a brush and a few ties. He set the ties beside him before starting to pull the brush through Renji's stubborn red locks, pulling out knots and tangles while trying to tame the hair that easily reflected the man.

Soon, Renji's locks were pulled into a neat pony tail at the nape of his neck and the raven moved t sit in front of him and take a look at his handy work, "Yes. Perfect. Come, it's time to go. Do I need to bring your leash, or will you follow the way you're supposed to?"

"N-no need for the leash, Master.....I'll be good." Renji murmured.

"Good boy. Lets go then." The raven said, standing and leading Renji from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair soon arrived at a fancy restaurant and, despite Renji being superbly uncomfortable, he walked in with his Master on surprisingly steady legs. They were directed to a private room where a few people were already seated and talking. Renji had his head lowered in subservience, so he didn't see when everyone looked at them in slight surprise, but he did notice the hush as he followed his Master to their seats, a light flush coloring his cheeks.

"Ah, Byakuya-kun! I didn't know you had a companion like this! Do tell, what's his name." A surprised voice called out with a faint slur from the sake the man had already consumed.

Renji glanced up slightly to look at the others in the room, taking in a rather short male with spiky, white hair who was seated with a short, dark haired girl who wore her hair in a lace covered bun. The one who had spoken was a big, broad man with chocolate colored hair pulled into a long pony tail, much like Renji's. Despite being dressed nicely, for some reason, he had the most hideous bright pink, flowered, woman's kimono draped over his shoulders. Sitting beside him was a similarly aged mad with long white hair, shaking his head at his companion's antics.

"Be nice now, Shunsui, no need to pick on Byakuya-kun for his choice in companions." The white haired man chided softly.

"Aw, but look at him, Jushiro, don't those ears look so touchable soft? And I think I see a hint of a blush on his cheeks! What did you do to the boy, Bya-kun?!" The brown haired male laughed.

"That is none of your business, Kyoraku. My companion is nothing more than a pet and no concern of yours. Ukitake-san, you would do well to keep this lush from drinking anymore or else this meeting will become nothing more than a joke." Byakuya stated coldly as he sat down in the chair Renji had pulled out for him before indicating for the redhead to sit beside him with a motion of his hand.

Renji gratefully sank into the chair, but had to shift a bit to get comfortable with the device pressed inside of him and had to fight to ignore the snickering of the obviously tipsy man named Kyoraku.

"Ah, 'Shiro, is it just my imagination or is there more to this pup then meets the eye." Kyoraku hummed as he watched Renji fidget in his seat.

"Shunsui, you need to stop." Ukitake chuckled softly as Renji flushed more.

"Sit still, Renji. If you keep fidgeting, you will be punished when we get home." Byakuya ordered with a frown.

"Y-yes, Master...." Renji murmured, fighting to keep himself still.

"Oh~ Punishment~ Sounds kinky~" Kyoraku laughed teasingly.

"Silence, Kyoraku!" A commanding voice from the door said, everyone looking up and standing to greet the older man at the door.

"Ah, I was just having a touch of fun, Yama-jii." Kyoraku huffed but stopped teasing Renji and Byakuya.

After all of that, the rest of the dinner meeting went on without issues, except for Byakuya having to 'discipline' Renji a few times when he started to act out against another hybrid, a fox by the name of Gin. Once the meeting concluded, Byakuya started to lead Renji from the restaurant, only to pause when Renji let out a surprised yelp. He looked back and frowned at the sight of Gin tugging Renji back by his tail before pouncing on him, causing him to fall backwards. Byakuya's eyes flashed angrily and he strode over, ripping the fox off Renji just as Gin was about to go in for a forced kiss.

"Keep your hands off of him, you annoying piece of worthless trash!" Byakuya all but growled, shoving Gin back before reaching a hand back to help a slightly dazed Renji to his feet, his eyes never leaving the fox.

"Aw~ but he smells so good, all hot and bothered. I just wanted a little taste of the puppy~" Gin drawled as he adjusted his clothes.

"Aizen. You would do well to control your animal before I call the pound on him. Come, Renji." Byakuya said before turning smartly on his heel and pulling Renji away by the hand.

In no time, the pair returned to Byakuya's estate and the raven haired man gently divested Renji of his suit coat and hung it up, "Go up to the bedroom, Renji. I will be up shortly." He said before heading for the kitchens.

Renji whimpered softly but turned to go up to the master bedroom like he was commanded, sinking onto the soft bed once there. and flopping onto his back, panting faintly before gasping and arching as the toy inside of him started to vibrate again. With shaking fingers, he fought to divest himself of the clothes he had been dressed in, needing to find some way of relieving the heat and pressure in his groin. He didn't even notice Byakuya entering the room as he lay on the bed, writhing and stroking his hard, throbbing length. He couldn't get rid of the torturous devices but his own cool hand on his overheated length was at least starting to help. When the vibrations kicked up a notch, a high pitched keening sound left Renji as he was forced to grip the bed with both hands, his legs quivering with pleasure.  
"I didn't say you could touch yourself, Renji. Do I need to tie you up while I prepare myself for bed?" Came Byakuya's voice from the doorway.

"M-Master....please.....it's too much...I-I need....I need to cum.....it hurts...." Renji sobbed helplessly.

"Hmmm. I think I will tie you down. I do enjoy seeing you all spread out for me." Byakuya said before striding forward and manhandling Renji into the position he desired. With a few metallic clicks, Renji was spread open between the four posts of the bed and practically sobbing with desire. Byakuya flashed him a surprisingly devious look and held up a small remote, pushing the slider control all the way up, his eyes flashing in delight as Renji arched away from the bed and howled in pleasure. He was sure that if not for the ring around his pet's cock, he would have exploded at that moment.

"Now, be a good boy. I will return shortly." Byakuya said, leaving the vibrations on all the way. He set the remote on the side table before making his way to the bathroom to get himself changed.

Renji sobbed and shook his head roughly a bit before pressing his face into his shoulder. He swore he would die from the pleasure wracking his body as he unconsciously thrust his hips into the air for some kind of relief. When he finally felt the bed shift with Byakuya's added weight, he felt as if he had been stuck in this limbo before release for hours. His Master's cool hands on his heated flesh were like heaven as he tried to articulate his desire, only for it to come out in a garbled mess of moans and whimpers. However, Byakuya got the message because the feeling of vibrations ceased and the inflated bulb on the end of the device shrank before it was pulled away with a disgusting squelch. Renji groaned and slumped on the bed, panting heavily before groaning when he felt the head of Byakuya's cock nudging at his entrance before pushing inside.

"Ah....you feel so good, Renji." Byakuya sighed as started up a torturously slow pace.

"Nnngah.....p-please, Master...." Renji moaned, his own cock twitching and bobbing against his tattooed stomach.

"Please what, Renji?" Byakuya teased.

"I-I need more.....please....." The dog man begged before howling out again as the slow, torturous pace suddenly grew brutal and punishing, "Ah! Yes! Please!" He cried out, tears streaming from his eyes.

Byakuya lowered himself to kiss those tears away as he continued to piston his hips in and out of his precious pet. He knew he wouldn't last long with all these delicious noises Renji was making. As he felt his end drawing closer, he reached down to release Renji's cock, delighting in the sound it tore from the beast of a man beneath him as thick ropes of cum hit both their chests. The tightening around his own cock made Byakuya groan as he managed a few more thrusts before reaching his own peak and filling Renji with his own essence.

After they both peeked, they lay there for a bit, still connected. After a few moments, Byakuya was able to reach up and release Renji's arms before shifting to do the same with his legs. The redhead didn't move the whole time, snoring away as he continued to lay there spread eagled. Byakuya chuckled softly and adjusted Renji's lanky limbs so he would be more comfy before grabbing a blanket and covering them both. They could take a bath together in the morning. For now, Byakuya wanted to fall asleep with the brutish beast of a man he had fallen for, against everything he had ever been taught.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not sure what I was thinking with this.....it was a random idea in my head. Uh, if you read all of this, thanks! Should I do anything else with it? I was kinda thinking have a branch off with Gin coming after Ren, but I dunno. Anyways, lemme know what ya think.


End file.
